Plato
|hair = platinum-blonde |blood type = |affiliation = *Albionic Magi *Archaeological Society |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *Druid * * *Albionic Magi Researcher *Albionic Magi Warlock |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = |relatives = *Xanthippe (Wife) *Lamprocles *Sophroniscus *Menexenus |counterpart = |magic = * * |Disuperu}} *Animal Communication |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} is a human male Athenian druid, Albionic Magi, , and mage. Before becoming who he is today, Plato was a isolated druid from Eurasia, after being driven off the continent by the Third War, wandered upon Albion where he truly settled for many years to come, learning the very ways of itself. He kept to himself in isolation, communicating and nurting nature to blossom to the point he'd then wear nothing by a simple on his groin, showing his naturalism by exposing his skin. However, a surviving Daedric platoon of the Zagan Imperium began to invade Albion. As the self-proclaimed guardian of nature, would fight against the platoon. However, as more Daedra comes in, he finds himself to battling more then 50+ Daedric soldiers. Overwhelemed, however the Albionic Magi appeared where they helped Plato. The magi introduced themselves, and even introducing another druid firmly known as Xanthippe, who became the Archmagi after Tlāhuizcalpantecuhtli perished during the later years of the Magi-Daedric conflict. Xanthippe invited Plato into the Magi, to which despite his Druidic beliefs, he accepts it and officially becomes a Albionic Magi. After joining, he became to leave his Druidic life be hide, and dedicated him to and . Highly intelligent in these fields he realized, he then soon start a relationship with Xanthippe who also had the same prinicpals in the fields. In the Magi, Plato then went on to become Albionic Magi Researcher and Albionic Magi Warlock. Becoming a Magi to the Albionic organization, he was fond in researching things around him, understand the very flow of nature to which the Albionic Magi culture views it as sacred. Sacred in that they believe many powerful s that inhabits in all forms, some are believed to be gods and demigods. He then went on to marry Xanthippe in the Albionic Magi tradition and blessed by the pray of Eternita, one of the Gods of Twelve, which binds their oath for all , with Eternita is referred as the Goddess of . After their ceromony, Plato would then with Xanthippe before they agreed to finally leave their life of solitude and isolation, and seeked the life by which the Arcmagi described as the "filled with curiosity and excitment", and the pair ventured towards Fiore in order located the curiosity the archimagi described. Biography Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities .]] : The Eyes of Reconstitution is a form of Eye Magic, and an subspecies of th Eye of Providence that essentially a type of Copy Magic, along with being an Lost Magic. The only one user, the Eyes of Reconstitution is the magic that acts to perfectly replicate the magical spells and physical technique as if he's the person he's fighting, an mirrored image of his attacker. Regardless of the magic power required for the spell, or the physical conditions needed for the technique, Plato is able to effortlessly reconstruct them and even deliver the attack with 2x or even 5x stronger of it. However continously use as shown to place considerable strain, with stronger spells and techniques increasing the chances of strain itself. * : Plato is able to directly copy and use the magic and even the physical martial art techniques with the Eyes of Reconstitution. Thanks what the Eyes of Reconstitution grants, no matter what it is, it's shown Plato can effortless copy the spells produced by others. .]] *'Equalized Strength': Depending on the opponent he's fighting, while using his eye magic, Plato's overall physical strength is equalized to the opponent. This means no matter who he shall fight, he'll either become equal or just surpass the opponent in physical strength. This is shown when he'd taken out an wyvern with equal strength, essentially returning the strength back. This corrolates that only something of equal value can damage it. *'Equalized Speed, Reflexes & Agility': His overall speed, reflexes and even agility are equalized, meaning he'll become equally fast, or even faster then his opponent. When he fought against Racer with his Slow Magic, he was able to fight on par thanks to the Eyes of Reconstitution, along with the shock and horror, he'd easily dodged and counter-attacked. *'Equalized Durability' (debatable): If he's physical defenses is equalized is debatable, but he attacked highly dense materials on his opponent, and shown to have no injury. As such it's believed his durability is equalized to his opponent. or even surpasses. *'Equalized Magical Power': His magical power is equalized to the opponent Plato encounters. This means if he were to combat Gildarts, his magical power would be equal or surpass the Ace of Fairy Tail. |Disuperu}}: Plato as shown great skill and aptitude in Dispel. Know to his knowledge obtained from the Athenian Archives, and his time travelling allowed him understand the complexity and intricacy of magic coding. This allowed him to dispel any type of spell if he knows the origins and the exactness of its effect and the type it is. Weaknesses Equipment Trivia & Notes *Based on , a character from .